The Day That Never Comes -- Doki Doki Literature Club Fanfic
by Zhalos Inc
Summary: It's a normal day in a not very normal school... and then, out of nowhere... a strange boy appears. What will be his fate? How will the members of the literature club react to this? Find out inside! I don't own Doki Doki Literature Club, and I'm not affiliated with Team Salvato.
1. Chapter 1 - Five Magics

**Chapter 1 - Five Magics**

"Ughh.. My... head..."

I try to slowly open my eyes, trying not to focus in my headache. Wait, wh-

"EH?!"

All of a sudden I hear a high-pitched, feminine voice nearby me. Fast enough, I try to stand still while trying not to fall due to my clearly not-so-normal headache.

Now my eyes are wide open. I don't recognize this place... A normal classroom, with some desks and chairs arranged to make a small group. The weather outside seems normal, a sunny day with no clouds. The walls are white, full of cardboards, windows and some educative posters. The floor is made of plain wooden planks...

I also don't recognize the people in here. I see before me... four girls? Who are they?

"I-" I try to answer, before getting cut off.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

The high-pitched voice comes out of a short, pink-haired girl. She's standing still in front of me, with a scared expression on her face. She seems pretty young but... the girls around her...

I gaze at a girl with short, coral pink hair. She's short, but taller than the other girl. She's got sky blue eyes..  
Next to her I see a tall girl, with long, purple hair, and eyes that resemble two shining amethysts...  
And... the other one. She's got an average height, with a long, perfectly cared brown hair... and a couple of piercing, emerald eyes...

But all four of them are so... beautiful... So perfect... it's leaving me spechless...

Some seconds have passed, and I haven't answered yet. I suddenly realize that all four of them have some scared and worried expressions on their faces. I don't know them, but there's a far more important question...

Who am I? I can't remember anything... Where am I? What the fu-

"ANSWER!" The high-pitched girl is trying to act tough, but it doesn't work. She only gets me off and makes it harder for me to think of an appropiate answer.

"I... I don't know who am I. I don't know where am I. Who are you?!" All four of them seem to be caugh off guard by my answer. And I'd be too... what do I do now? Should I trust them?

"I don't want to hurt you, okay? I just want to remember. So mind relaxing and trying to explain me who are you? Or where am I?"

Some seconds pass, and the tall, purple haired girl lets out a sigh.

"I will go prepare some tea..." She has tried to avoid eye contact with me this whole time. Is she shy, or do we know each other?

"Are you being serious? You can't remember anything?" The high-pitched voice asks again. I scratch my head trying to think of anything useful. But I can't remember...

"Yes...I'm being serious. Please, help me and we'll be over quickly."

Some seconds pass, while the other two girls take a seat. The pink haired girl seems to be struggling wether deciding to help me or not. I just now realize not only I've got a headache... but also my heart is pumping so fast, I'm sure they all can hear it.  
It hurts, but not as much as my head. What a day..

"Okay...Then it'll be better if you take a seat and we **all** try to explain." She pust a heavy emphasis on all... which seems quite weird. Hopefully enough we'll be over this soon enough... And I'll go back home.

\- Ten minutes later.

"So, you still can't remember anything?" Sayori asks me this, after some minutes of silence. I'm still trying my hardest to remember anything... but nothing works.

"No... I'm afraid I'm not able to remember anything... Maybe I got hit by something real hard..."

"That would explain the headache." Monika says this while I'm trying to think of something that could explain what's going on. Seems like, the headache and the amnesia would come out of a hit in my head. I have my doubts on this, as I don't feel any physical pain, or have detected any bruises on my skin.

"I don't know what I'm going to do... Maybe I-"

The door suddenly opens while I'm talking. An average looking boy comes out of it. He's got brown hair and brown eyes, with an average height. To be honest... he's pretty handsome. It wouldn't be a surprise if he was a boyfriend of one of the girls in here...

Some seconds pass, while he stands still on the door, staring directly at me. Somehow... his gaze is terrifying... I don't know why... this feeling is... something else.

"Who are you?!" He half asks, half shouts this, while entering the classroom, with a challenging expression on his face.

I stand up as well, ignoring my headache. The girls do as me, and eventually all of them stand up. Before I begin to speak,  
Sayori breaks the silence.

"Ah! Edward! Look, this is-"

"I don't want you to speak. I want him to speak." He says this so cold, it feels like he just wants to put up a fight with me.

"Look dude. I can't remember anything. I've got amnesia of some sort. So please take it easy... pleased to meet you."

Some seconds pass, while he analyzes me with his gaze. Then, he takes a chair and sits down.

"Okay. Sorry for acting so cold. My name's Edward, as you've already heard." After this, all the girls seat, leaving me the only one standing still. Before I sit down, I raise my hand. He understands and, shakes it afterwards. His skin feels...  
cold. Why?

After shaking hands I finally sit down, trying not to pass out due to the headache. Luckily for me, the heart has stopped pumping so fast. Suddenly I think.. what do I even look like? I can't remember my face either...

The others must have noticed my worried face, because they all look at me.

"I can't remember what I look like..." After saying this, Monika reaches down a bag on the ground, and hands me a pocket mirror. I open it... I remember now something...

"Huh?! Wait... what country is this?!"

"Japan."

"What the fuck..." I stand still, still grabbing tight the pocket mirror. I grab my hair... how...? How can I be in Japan?!  
That's in the other side of the world! How?!

"I can't believe this... I'm not even in my country!" They all realize now why am I so worried. I don't think they can understand what am I going through right now...

"Calm down, just sit..." Sayori tries to calm me down.

I sit, still not so happy about these news... In the other side of the world... How... Why... What happened for me to be here? This means...

"If I'm not in my country... this means that I have nowhere to go now. I can't go back, I have no money, I don't have my documents... and even if I went back, what if I couldn't remember where I lived? I can't remember my family, or if I even had one... Hell, I can't even remember my name or my age! What is this..."

I try to relax, and eventually silence falls upon us. Minutes pass, and suddenly Monika speaks up.

"I have got an idea... You could sleep in our houses while you remember everything again! We could probably ask for help if needed... As for now, we should try to figure out your name. If you don't remember it, then what do you want us to call you?"

Her idea is not bad... Sleeping in their houses... At least I'd be somewhere safe... I hope. I still don't know if I should trust them. My instinct tells me that I shouldn't... but I can't choose not to trust them. It'd be worse.

"Sure... just call me..." I try to think of a name, but can't come up with anything. Some seconds pass... I think I got the possibly best name I could think of.

"Just call me Henry."

\- Some hours later...

These streets are filled with emptiness. I see no one walking by... I saw no one in the school either... Guess this is better than having to deal with strangers with my current state.

"Henry."

"Yes, Edward?" Edward, Sayori and I are walking towards their houses. They told me they are next door neighbours, so I guess everyday they walk together back home. Possibly they've been friends from before, they maybe even have a relationship. I don't think asking this would be a good idea.

"Are you sure you can't remember anything?" Again, this question. They all have asked me this question numerous times. It's making me angry... but if I was in their position, I'd probably ask the same.

"Not yet." I answer while fixing my sight onto the sky. There are no clouds, and the sky is as blue as Sayori's eyes. This feeling... is weird. Not only the headache is making me anxious, but also this feeling... it's weird. It's not sadness, nor anger, nor stress... It's different.

"Make sure to let us know when you do." What? What does he mean? Of course I will. I'm not a freak that comes and then plays and toys with other people just for fun... This is worse for me, far worse. I'm not sure what his intentions are... but really I can't blame him. Probably dealing with a guy with amnesia can be really hard too... Just... What they told me...  
That all of a sudden I appeared there, in the floor... Overall this is pretty odd. I don't know how I got there either...

But, what made me appear here? Sure, I haven't teleported, or have been summoned by anyone... right? No, can't be. This is real life. No magic works here... But appearing in the middle of a class... in Japan... too specific to be true. Maybe this all is a nightmare... I don't know.

"We are here!~" Sayori takes me off my mind, as she stops in front of what seems to be her house.

"So, I will go with you two guys in just a minute. Be kind Edward!~" She waves us, while getting inside her house.

This is the first time that I've been alone with Edward. I don't know what to say... I don't feel like speaking anyways. I just want to sleep... and to remember anything. This damn headache is not helping at all.

While I'm thinking, I notice Edward walking towards another door. He opens it and waits for me to go inside. I take a few seconds to get inside his house, and right after he shuts down his door. Once inside, he throws his bag to a sofa nearby.

His house seems clean and organized. The walls are white, like at the school. The furniture seems expensive, and the ceiling is made of brown tiles, with lights on them.

"Okay dude. This is a warning. If you try to do anything to the girls, I will have to beat the fuck out of you." He says this as he directly stares at me, like an old statue, not moving an inch.

"Relax, I got it. I won't do anything to all of-"

"No. Don't **do** anything to them, or you will have to bear the consequences. Got it?" He says this last part, while someone is knocking at the door. He accepts my silence and goes off to open the door. Sayori walks in.

"Okay!~ Now that you're going to sleep here, I'll be able to look after you too, not only Edward! Hehe!~" She states this as if this was some sort of game... I hope she doesn't take the whole situation as just a game. I've known her for only a couple of hours, but she seems to take everything lightly, and doesn't treat things very seriously... Interesting. She's caring as well, but you never know.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, as long as I don't have to explain this to someone else. But, what will I do while you all are at school?" I ask this while Sayori takes a seat in the sofa, dropping Edward's bag to the floor.

"Hehe!~ You can always come to the literature club!~ You really should! Not only it can be helpful to make you remember...  
but it also can be fun! Right, Edward?!~"

"Yeah..." Edward sits next to her, leaving me the only one standing up. I notice there's a big TV In the living room, so I guess Edward's family is wealthy... I hope his parents don't mind me staying here.

"Edward, where are your parents?"

"My parents.. don't worry. They won't come home, so you don't have to worry about explaining them why are you here."

This is a relief... Adults would probably search for better help, but also could get me into a lot of trouble. Saving explanations is good for now. I have to keep myself calm and try to organize my head.

\- Some hours pass

"Well, it's getting late, I should get going!~" Sayori stands up, taking a few steps towards the door. Then, he stops and turns around.

"Ah! Edward! Don't forget to write a poem for tomorrow!~" A poem? Well, earlier they mentioned they share their writings but, I thought it was only the girls... so Edward writes poems too? That's pretty interesting... I'd like to read all of their poems... especially his.

"Don't worry, I'll do." He answers back in a cold manner, expecting Sayori to leave already, as if he was being disturbed by her presence.

"Henry! You could write one too! If you're going to come by at the club, then might as well be a member!~" Well, this one came as some surprise... I don't know... But maybe writing poems can help me to remember? I don't know... But hey, any help is welcome... And if I can get to spend time with people that could help me that'd be good. I don't really want to stay in Edward's house... He seems pretty distant, and cold... Maybe he's just trying to act tough around me. I can't jump on conclusions yet.

"So! What do you say?~" Seems like I spaced out... well. What could be so bad about it?

"Sure. I will."

"Yay!~" She seems pretty happy to hear this... Why? A strange guy, with amnesia, from another country, suddenly appearing into your clubroom, and then joining your own club... Sigh. I guess she's just trying to be nice, but who knows?

"I bet you both will write amazing poems! I can't wait to read them! Bye!~" She waves at us and then leaves the house. Now I'm left alone with Edward again. Since we don't really have nothing to talk about, I will try to just relax and rest. The headache is not as painful as before, but it's still there. I hope that by tomorrow it's already gone.

I look outside the window. The sky is already black, with some shining stars defying the darkness. The moon is nowhere to be seen though. This means is dinner time... and I'm not hungry at all. I'll just go and get some sleep. Today's been a weird day. I think I deserve to rest.

-  
A/N:

Hello! Zhalos, Inc. here! This is my first ever fanfic... and I really don't know how it turned out! Did you guys like it?  
Please give me some feedback on it! If you all liked it, then I'll make sure to write chapter 2! I really tried my best writing this, and I certainly had fun with it. I took inspiration from other fanfics, as well as some books and movies, and music. I already tell you, if I keep writing, all the chapter titles are going to be song titles. This one is already a song title... hm. What does it mean? hmhm

Anyways! After this brief note, I conclude chapter 1! If you guys liked/disliked it, let me know. It'll be a great help! And remember, English is not my first language, so naturally I'll have grammar mistakes. Anyways, have a great day/night!

See you all! - Zhalos, Inc.


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome Home

**Chapter 2 - Welcome Home**

"hmm..." Everything's dark...

"I'm dying to live..." Where is that voice coming from..?

"Come rescue this innocent victim, please..." I notice a light...

"Everything is blackened here..." The light is flashing my eyes... I can't see...

" **I am here...** " I-

... I open my eyes... it was just a dream. God dammit.

At first I don't recognize the room where I am, but after a few seconds, I finally do. This is Edward's living room. He let me sleep in the sofa last night... He offered his bed initially, but I agreed to sleep on the sofa. I don't want to cause any trouble in here while I try to remember.

I get up with ease, in comparison to yesterday's difficulty to move. Seems like the headache has finally disappeared. I can remember what I was thinking of before falling asleep. I should try to "live" normally in here for a few days, and maybe I will eventually remember. It's not a bad idea, but how do I do that? Going to the school? I can't do that. But, wait...

The club... That's right. Sayori told me to go today to the club. That's maybe a good start. Also, she told me to write a poem... I'm not sure how it will end up like, but at least I should try writing something. But before...

Why not exploring the house? Yesterday I got a glimpse of the bedrooms and the kitchen, and of course, the living room. I should check out the rest of the house.

I take a few steps, trying not to make much noise, just in case Edward's still sleeping. Maybe he's left for school already?  
Could be, but I'm not sure. The only way to know is to go up myself and discover it.

I turn around and face the stairs. To my surprise, Edward's standing still, looking at me, with a tired and lazy expression written all over his face.

"Morning." I quickly wave to him. I realize that he probably didn't notice me until I talked, since he wasn't paying attention to me, due to the somnolence. He now looks down at me, and waves back, without saying a word.

Then, he enters the kitchen, and I follow him. The kitchen is big, with a few chairs and a table in the middle. There's a stove, an oven, shelves with plates, forks, knives...

While I'm looking around, Edward suddenly talks.

"Want something?" This question is really a surprise. He's holding a couple of forks and plates, while checking the big fridge on the corner of the room.

"No, thank you." I'm not hungry at all. I haven't eaten anything since... who knows? And the only thing I've drank is Yuri's tea, back in the clubroom. I find myself with strength, so I don't think eating would make much of a difference.

"If need anything, just ask" He then sits down in a chair, with his plate full of food. The noise of his jaw, opening and closing while he eats fills the room. Eggs, toasts, a slice of cheese... Seems like a normal breakfast.

"Where is the bathroom?"

"It's up the stairs, left side, first door." He asks me without looking up at me, instead, looking at his plate, like a hunter looks at his prey. I thank him, and start walking.

I go up the stairs... turn to the left... open the door... Wow. The bathroom is big as well. The bathtube is huge, and could hold more than one person in there for sure. The walls are of a blue color, while the ceiling is white. There's light, coming out from a window next to the sink. There's a wooden closet, which seems old, and out of place in this modern bathroom. I open it, to find shampoo, toilet paper, hair combs, a razor, shaving foam... I close it, and turn around to a mirror, just above the sink.

I can't recognize myself. Why? It's like yesterday. I looked at me and couldn't recognize myself... Is this really my face?  
... I rub my chin, only to notice I could use a razor.

Well, seems like I could use the one in the closet... I hope Edward doesn't kill me for this.

I turn around to the closet and open it, grabbing the razor. I don't think I'll need the shaving foam, there's not much to shave. I quickly wet my chin, cheeks and neck, and let my hand do the job.

" **Aw!** " I accidentally cut myself in the chin. The blood is spilling in the sink, mixing with the water, making the crimson colored liquid disappear as it flows. I... I recognize this feeling... It's familiar...

I finish shaving after a few minutes, looking at my reflection with proud. The small scar of the cut is there, but it's hard to notice unless you look real close.

I step into the corridor, hearing noises coming from below. I go down the stairs, and realize Edward's watching the TV in the living room. He's watching...

...

"Goodbye!" I wave to Edward while he's leaving for school. I can see before closing, that he's getting close to Sayori's , I don't want to interrupt anything, so I better get back inside.

I shut the door behind me... And what now? The club will start in hours, and I have a lot of spare time meanwhile. I could write the poem... well, that would work for some time.

I immediately start scavenging for a pen and paper. After a few minutes, I find a blue pen, and some papers. I grab one, and sit down in the kitchen. I get lost deep within my mind, thinking of anything to write...

... I got it.

 _Chasing Cards_

 _They call me the high roller,_  
 _Living on the round wheel._  
 _Unleash the energy on the field,_  
 _Draining fast on the board._

 _Day has come, pack the things,_  
 _time is due for me to leave._  
 _And you know I won't come back..._  
 _For me is over, goodbye my luck._

 _Now I only possess a dark past,_  
 _one that I'm sure will never die._  
 _Now I live up to the ghost I am,_  
 _wandering the remains of my memory..._  
 _A trip to waste._

 _I lived my whole life,_  
 _For... your life._  
 _A thief out of prison,_  
 _And now I'm on my death row._  
 _Hammer crushing down..._

This is definitely... trash. I'm sure everyone else in the club will write much better stuff than I will, but this is my...  
first time? I don't know. How can I? Anyways, I take a glance outside the window. It's a sunny day, like yesterday. No clouds on the sky, just pure blue.

I get up, grabbing the poem I just wrote. My handwriting is lazy and sloppy... I can't help but dislike what I just wrote. But it's my first time probably, so I don't pay much attention to that.

I leave the poem on a small table, between the sofa and the TV, while laying down, looking up to the ceiling...

"What now?" I close my eyes, trying to think and remember. What I wrote... it was pure impulse. I wrote without any idea of what I was writing. I don't even know what's the message behind that... maybe it means something? Could be...

I will ask the others later about it, but for now... I've got an idea. I'll go explore Edward's bedroom. That's the last place left to see, I think.

I go up the stairs, and step into the corridor. There's a fresh breeze of air coming out from a slightly open door, to my right. I quickly take a few steps and open the door wide.

Wow. This bedroom is huge... There's a king sized bed, in the left side of the bedroom. Nearby the bed, there's a wooden desk with a computer, a few books, papers... and a white, metalic chair. There's a few manga posters, and some clothes laying around the room. I notice a TV and shelves full of books, music, anime, films, manga... wow. This collection is... amazing. More than 1,000 objects in total, probably.

I turn around to notice a big, white closet. I open it, finding Edward's clothes. Shirts, pants, jackets... Also, there are some pairs of shoes and what looks like the school uniform. This is here just in case he can't use the other one, probably.

The sunlight gets through a huge window, at the wall, nearby the bed. Outside, I can see some people walking by. It's quite interesting... The street is full of life.

I don't know why, but a smile gets formed in my lips. This sight makes me happy somehow...

Wait... I probably should take a shower... but I only got these clothes. I would use Edward's clothes but... I don't know, doesn't feel right if I just take them.

Wait. There's still one room I haven't seen yet... The second door to the left. Maybe that's another bedroom. I hope it is, so I can pick up some clothes and take a shower.

I get out of the bedroom, closing the door behind me, and walking towards the second door to the left. I notice some scratches and marks in the closed door...  
Interesting, to say the least. Some scratches are quite deep, and some are merely noticeable at first glance. I sigh, and open the door...

...

Well, some hours have passed already. I've taken a shower, and now I have some different clothes on me. I hope Edward doesn't recognize these. I assume these are his father's clothes. A white shirt with some black text and a small pocket in the chest zone. The pants are black too, and seem to be quite old. They even had dust on them... Why...?

What seems like a police siren suddenly fills my eardrums. It's loud, and I can see through a window at my right a police car driving fast down the street. Interesting. Something has happened. Seems like every city in the world has it's own problems...

I notice a clock on the wall, which I haven't seen yet. I probably missed it, even if I walked in front of it a few times already. How dumb of me.

12:30 a.m. I'm still not hungry. And there's still some hours until the club starts. Well, what else can I do... I could maybe read something. Or take a walk outside...

I finally decide to stay inside for now. If something happened, then there would be no coming back. I will stay reading a book... Edward's room had plenty of them, so I don't think he'll care if I pick one up.

Going up to his bedroom, I feel the same fresh breeze of air coming to me directly through the slightly open door. I enter as I leave it open. I reach out to the desk, and notice a book with a red cover and shiny gold letters on it.

"Portrait of Markov." Sounds interesting. I flip the book, only to see there's nothing on it's back. Weird, books usually have some information summarized in here... well, maybe this is the exception.

I pick up the book and turn around to the door. I open the door while flipping through the pages, trying to see what the book is about. I shut the door behind me. I catch a few names and sentences, enough to see the book is quite of the mystery type. I'll give it a try. While I'm descending the stairs, I start reading the book.

Fifty pages in, the book is quite interesting. A little girl gets kidnapped by a group of mysterious men, and is brought to an abandoned factory. The name of the girl is unknown, although her surname is Gagarin. Inside there, she spends years inside the factory. Inside, there are men doing tests on persons of all ages. From 8 years old to 80. If the subjects die in the tests, the bodies are just dragged out of the facility and burnt afterwards.

The story is quite interesting, and the descriptions are eerily specific and familiar. Maybe I've already read this book, or there's a film or videogame about it. Who knows?

I take a glance at the clock. It's 2:17pm. The club should start in 13 minutes. Seems like time has flown past. Luckily for me, I still remember the path back to the school. I leave the book back in Edward's bedroom, again feeling the fresh breeze of air coming out of his slightly open door. I go back down the stairs again, closing the door behind me. I grab the poem I wrote earlier this morning, and wrap it, keeping it inside my shirt's pocket.

I open the house's door, and close it behind me as I go out.

I take a deep breath, filling my lungs with the city's scent. Fresh air, combined with... the familiar smell of a city. I start walking down the street, in direction to the school. Off to another day of class.

 **A/N:** Hello! Zhalos, Inc. here! Hope you liked part 2! This one has for sure grammar mistakes, since I had to use a translator a few times. Anyways! Let me know what you think of this second part! I've tried to write down some details, and overall I like the direction of the story so far. In the next episode, we'll go to the clubroom and talk with some of the dokis. What will happen? I can tell you, in next episode there's going to be some key information for the rest of the story.

As well, I've dropped some hints of the story so far. Make sure to try to find them. Well, now it's time to finish this chapter! See you all next time!


	3. Chapter 3 - Trapped Under Ice

**Chapter 3 - Trapped Under Ice**

I'm walking heading towards the school, while listening to the birds singing, the distinctive sound of cars, people passing by on the street, while doing their daily routines. Most of the people seem happy or either focused on what they are doing.  
Seems like this city is really busy. It's such a stark contrast with my previous life, in a calm town, where nothing would happen ever...

What? How did I just remember that?

Well... that's good. I'm beginning to remember. The sooner the better, and if it continues like this, I hope in a few days I'll be able to remember everything. Maybe it will just take a few days, or maybe weeks. Who knows? I just hope this won't last long.

As I'm lost in my thoughts, I arrive to the school gates. Yesterday I didn't really pay attention to the whole building, but now that I'm here, I can see how big it actually is. The gates are of a grey color, with dark prints, displaying japanese characters, possibly saying the name of the school. The building itself is big, consisting on four floors, made of normal, boring bricks, with wooden decorations and plain metallic doors.

Inside, the building is big, of a standard brown-ish color. It has got big windows, and out of the main doors students are coming out. Most likely, these are the students that don't have any clubs to attend.

It's ironic to think that they are students that don't have any clubs, in comparison to me, who despite not attending this school, I have a club to go to.

Some of them look at me, giving me weird looks. It's obvious why do they do this, but it's still somewhat odd. Their eyes are quite odd as well... it's almost creepy. For now I'll try to avoid any eye contact.

As I'm going upstairs, I run into some more students walking down the hallways, entering what seems like their clubrooms. It would be interesting to search for other clubs... but that's not what I'm here for. I'm not even a student, and technically, I'm not a member of the Literature Club either...

Soon enough, I reach my destination in the third floor. As I reach for the handle, I notice someone walking behind me.

"Hello!~" To my surprise, it's Sayori. She energetically waves her hand in the air, making her look a bit silly.

"Hello Sayori." I answer waving her back.

"It's nice to see you joined the club!~" I was just thinking about this earlier...

"Well, I'm not really a member, but you could say so. I also wrote a poem, like you told me."

"Oh, that's good! I'm looking forward to read your poem Henry!~" She's really cheerful... I really don't know what to expect from her poems.

I open the door, letting Sayori and I in. Inside, I can already see the pink-haired girl, Natsuki, at the closet, trying to reach for something. At the other side of the room, there's the tall shy girl, Yuri, reading a book. Both of them seem to not have noticed us coming in.

"Hello!~" Sayori almost shouts this, startling Natsuki and making her fall in the process. The noise she makes is very loud, and possibly Natsuki hurt herself. Yuri gets startled as well, because of the loud slam to the ground. I quickly move to check if Natsuki's hurt.

"Are you okay Natsuki?" I offer my hand to help Natsuki get up, but she rejects it.

"I'm totally fine! But next time Sayori, don't speak so loudly! You almost give me a heart attack, geez..."

"Hehe... I'm sorry" Sayori quickly mutters an apology.

"Are you sure you feel well, Natsuki? Shouldn't we pay a visit to the nurse, just in case you got hurt?" Yuri asks this, as she gets close to the three of us.

"I'm perfectly fine!" I don't know if she is really okay. I think she hit herself with a desk in the abdomen. Now, she's holding that part with her hands.

"Alright... Also, Henry..." Our eyes meet while she speaks. "Seems like you came back, after all."

"Yeah, I think it's for the best. Maybe I can remember more stuff if I use my brain for something."

"Well, just make sure to let us know if you need anything." Yuri really is a welcoming person, although a bit shy to strangers.

The door opens, and I see Edward coming in.

"Hey everybody." He waves at us for a brief second, before stopping by a desk, dropping his bag.

"Hello Edward!~" Sayori goes to meet him as soon as he steps into the clubroom. "Look, Henry is here too!~" Edward seems like he had not noticed me. Our eyes meet for a briefly moment, before he quickly greets Sayori.

"Yeah, I see. But where is Monika?" Well, that's actually true. Isn't Monika the president? Shouldn't she be here already?

"Oh right!~ Have you guys seen Monika?"

"No, I haven't." Natsuki and Yuri both answer at the same time, while they approach Edward and Sayori.

"Didn't she tell us like some days ago, that she had piano classes or something?" Edward seems to know Monika pretty well,  
despite _"not knowing her much"_ quoting him.

As soon as he finishes speaking, the door opens.

"Hello everyone!~ Sorry for being so late!" Monika steps into the classroom, while catching her breath. Seems like she had to run to get into here.

"Didn't you hear the bell?" Natsuki asks her with an annoyed face.

"Actually... I was practicing piano, so I couldn't hear it."

"See? I told you..." Edward soon speaks.

"Anyways! I can see, Henry is here too! Welcome, new member!~" Monika finally notices me standing there.

"Yeah... well, thanks for the warn welcome Mrs. President." The members soon leave to do their own activities. I can see Sayori chatting with Monika at the teacher's desk. Natsuki is back at the closet, and Yuri is reading again too. Edward is just sitting on a chair, looking at both Monika and Sayori talking.

Instead of sitting, I wonder what Yuri is reading, so I walk until I get close enough to her.

"Hey Yuri. May I ask, what are you reading?" She looks at me, and thinks deeply before speaking.

"I'm reading a novel called _When Hell Freezes Over_ , which talks about a young man, who abruptly dies, descending into Hell.  
Once there, he wants to mend his past, and either go back to life or ascend to Heaven, but something occurs, and Hell starts to freeze, making him unable to escape his fatal destiny."

"Wow." That's all I can say, after hearing this.

"The man tries to escape by many ways, and almost reaches to leave Hell, until he is finally frozen and unable to move. It's... Oh sorry, I must be talking to much..." She quickly changes topic, while blushing and looking down at the ground.

"Hey, don't worry. It's clear that you enjoy literature... heh, you're in a literature club. You are supposed to talk about this often."

"Yes, but... most people usually avoid talking to me, and even label me as a bookworm..."

"Well, if they ever call you anything bad, just ignore them. Only listen to your friends and yourself, not those wankers. I don't think you're a bookworm, just an avid reader with love for books, that's all."

"Thank you for your kind words, Henry... it means a lot to me... Also, may I ask... d-do you like to read?"

"Yeah, I do. Actually, I..." Should I tell her about Portrait of Markov? Seems like she might like it. When Hell Freezes Over seems like a dark novel, just like Portrait... but doesn't feel right. I just started it, and it's not my book anyways.

"I like to read, yeah, but I don't have anything to read right now." As I tell her, a smile is formed in her lips.

"Really? Well, I could bring you something to read... t-that's if you wanted to, of course!" She suddenly gets nervous while speaking.

"Yeah, I would like to." She seems to calm down for now. "I like to read almost everything really. If it's somewhat entertaining, I can read it. Although my favorite would be horror, drama, mystery..."

"Maybe you would enjoy reading this novel! Want to try... reading it now?"

"Sure! I would love to."

"I only have one copy with me, b-but you can read with me if you want..."

"Yeah, why not?" I grab a chair and I place it right next to Yuri, sitting beside her. She holds the book open so I can read as well, but I can see that she is uncomfortable in that position.

"Want me to hold the book?"

"Yes, thank you Henry." She lends me the small book. The cover is pale blue, with a frozen lake on the cover. The title is on the front, with big, red letters. As I

open it, Yuri gets close enough to me to be able to read, but at the same time, she is almost sitting on my lap.

* * *

 _15 minutes later._

We've been reading for some minutes now. The novel is esentially what Yuri told me. A 19 year old man dies in an accident, and descends to Hell. There, Satan itself tells him that there's a way to mend your past by doing certain rituals.

So far, it's quite interesting. But the descriptions of Hell are quite creepy. It describes Hell as a large extension of bloody dirt, where the floor is made of the bodies of the soulless dead, and the character can hear cries of pain while walking. There are big torture houses, designed for those who have comitted serious sins, with large walls made of human flesh and bones, with blood coming out of them.

There's also lakes made of fire, and a lot of wandering souls with no destination. Those are the sinners who can't go back to their past life, or ascend to Heaven. Only those who are truly worthy can achieve this, although it's never said if the character was capable of doing this.

"Do you like the novel so far, Henry?" Yuri breaks the silence around us, making me stop the focus on the book that I'm holding.

"Yeah. I like how the character wants to be forgiven, despite for what he's done, even if he would never forgive what others have done to him. It's such... something really human. Although, the descriptions are quite... graphic."

"I agree. And yes... the descriptions are quite bizarre, but it really paints the scene in your mind, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Silence settles back, as we keep on reading. So far, I'm enjoying this experience. I would like to know the name of the writer of this book, just to buy more of his works.

... I eventually lose track of time, as I keep reading this novel. Yuri seems focused as well, as she doesn't stop reading for a second, as if there was nothing else in the world.

"Everybody! It's time to share poems!" Monika speaks, breaking the silence of the clubroom. As I look up, I can see Monika holding a sheet of paper, which I assume is her poem. I can see Edward reading with Natsuki, what seems to be manga. Sayori is at some desk, grabbing her poem. Natsuki and Edward finally reach for their own poems.

I grab mine, but I don't know what else to do. Who should I show it to first? Maybe Yuri is a good option here.

"Hey, Yuri! Want to read my poem?" I walk to where she is, while she reaches for a sheet of paper in her purple schoolbag.

"I would like to." I hand her my poem, and soon she begins reading. After a minute, she finally begins speaking.

"It's... quite good, I would say." She carefully picks her words, as she looks up to me. "You should work on your wording, also... it's quite simple..."

"Well... It's probably my first time at writing anything like this. I don't know... But, anyways, thanks for your personal advice, I'll keep it in mind! And what do you mean it's quite simple?"

"The poem speaks about a person who commits something he's not proud of, and decides to leave his past behind, even if he knows it's impossible. This person seems to be some sort of criminal, and he's now sentenced to death... you should try to add more metaphors and work on your timing to make it more complex. Nevertheless, I really liked it Henry. Now, would you like to read mine?"

She hands me a sheet of paper. As I grab it, I can already see the clear and neat handwriting. It's really fancy.

 _ **The Raccoon**_

 _It happened in the dead of night while I was slicing bread for a guilty snack._  
 _My attention was caught by the scuttering of a raccoon outside my window._  
 _That was, I believe, the first time I noticed my strange tendencies as an unusual human._  
 _I gave the raccoon a piece of bread, my subconscius well aware of the consequences._  
 _Well aware that a raccoon that is fed will always come back for more._  
 _The enticing beauty of my cutting knife was the symptom._  
 _The bread, my hungry curiosity._  
 _The raccoon, an urge._

 _The moon increments its phase and reflects that much more light off of my cutting knife._  
 _The very same light that glistens in the eyes of my raccoon friend._  
 _I slice the bread, fresh and soft. The raccoon becomes excited._  
 _or perhaps I'm merely projecting my emotions onto the newly-satisfied animal._

 _The raccoon has taken to following me._  
 _You could say that we've gotten quite used to each other._  
 _The raccoon becomes hungry more and more frequently, so my bread is always handy._  
 _Every time I brandish my cutting knife the raccoon shows me its excitement._  
 _A rush of blood. Classic Pavlonian conditioning. I slice the bread._  
 _And I feed myself again._

This is incredible... For sure she's been writing for a lot of time now. It's clear that she's good at this...

"Wow... This is amazing."

"Hehe, thank you Henry."

"I really like it... How, just how?"

"Haha... You could say, I already have an established writing style, and I've been writing for a long time already."

"I really want to be as good as you someday."

"Thank you Henry."

I give Yuri back her poem, and she does the same with mine. Seems like Sayori is free... well, here goes nothing.

"Hey Sayori! Want to share poems?"

"Yeah!" She answers with a tone of excitement in her voice. I hand her my poem.

"Wow! This is really good! Is this the first time you write?"

"Yeah, I think so. I don't really remember, you know."

"Ah, right... Well, I liked it! I don't understand much of it though, hehe...~"

"Don't worry, I don't do either. I got inspired and just wrote the first thing I would think of."

"And it turned out great! Want to read mine?~"

"Sure." She hands me her poem. The handwriting is not as neat as Yuri's, but it's still quite cute.

 _ **Dear Sunshine**_

 _The way you glow through my blinds in the morning It makes me feel like you missed me._  
 _Kissing my forehead to help me out of bed._  
 _Making me rub the sleepy from my eyes._

 _Are you asking me to come out and play?_  
 _Are you trusting me to wish away a rainy day?_  
 _I look above. The sky is blue._  
 _It's a secret, but I trust you too._

 _If it wasn't for you, I could sleep forever._  
 _But I'm not mad._

 _I want breakfast._

"Well, I really liked it Sayori! What is it about?"

"I don't know!~" She happily answers, while giving me back my poem.

"Oh well... seems like we're two now."

"Yes! Hehe~" Doesn't seem like she's going to tell me much more about writing poems... well. At least hers wasn't as hard as the one Yuri wrote. She probably wrote it as soon as she woke up. I see Natsuki, who finishes with Edward, and I call her out

"Hey Natsuki! Wanna share poems?"

"Okay..." She comes where I am, and I give her my poem. As soon as she finishes, she begins talking.

"Bah! I don't like it."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"It's too difficult! Why do you have to make a difficult poem? With more simplistic writing you can make great poems too! Even better than those that you write. Look at mine! It will serve as an example!

She hands me her poem, and I grab it. The handwriting in this one is definitely cute, as if a little child had wrote it.

 ** _Eagles Can Fly_**

 _Monkeys can climb_  
 _Crickets can leap_  
 _Horses can race_  
 _Owls can seek_  
 _Cheetahs can run_  
 _Eagles can fly_  
 _People can try_  
 _But that's about it_

Wow, this one is really simple and... easy. It's obvious the message on this one.

"Yeah, I can see what you mean. I don't think I like it though..."

"A simple writing doesn't mean it's bad! It just makes the meaning behind the poem jump at the reader!" She looks sort of annoyed, as if I was accusing her of writing the worst of poems.

"I get what you want to tell me... But that I don't like it, doesn't mean it's bad."

"Hmpf! Just give me my poem back!" She retrieves her poem and soon leaves to go with Monika. What a strange girl...

Well, next stop, Edward. He's now finished with Yuri, so it's my turn with him.

"Hey! Want to share poems?" I ask him, as soon as I get to where he is.

"Sure." I give him my poem, and I can see his focused expression reading through the poem.

"It's not bad... But it's... not my style."

"Yeah, I already know it's not the best of poems. It's probably my first time writing this."

"I can see. Just, work on the wording... and maybe the theme of the poem itself too. Anyways, here's mine."

He hands me a sheet of paper, but... what is this? There's only some random words in here?

 _Lipstick, Lollipop, Marshmallow, Melody, Milk, Mouse, Nibble, Nightgown, Papa, Parfait, Peace, Pink, Playground, Poof, Pout, Puppy, Pure, Ribbon, Shiny, Shopping._

... I don't know what to think anymore...

"Yeah... yours is... quite something. Not my style, I'm afraid."

"Whatever." Without saying any words, he grabs the poem off my hands and turns around. What a jerk... Whatever. Let's just forget about it. Now... the last one... Monika.

"Hey Monika! Want to read my poem?"

"Yeah! Show me!~" As soon as she starts reading, I can see her expression change.

"Is this your first time writing?"

"Yeah, probably. I don't remember."

"Right... Well. I liked it! You should work on your timings more! Also... something more important... the topic you've chosen for the poem... Why did you choose it?"

"I didn't just choose it.. I was writing as soon as I could think of anything really."

"I see... well. It's quite easy to see what it's talking about. Trying to escape from your past, but being unable to...  
I'm familiar with it... anyways! Now it's your time to read mine!"

Her handwriting is similar to Yuri's, but less sophisticated, and at the same time, more elaborated.

 ** _Hole in Wall_**

 _It couldn't have been me._  
 _See, the direction the spackle protrudes._  
 _A noisy neighbor? An angry boyfriend? I'll never know. I wasn't home._  
 _I peer inside for a clue._  
 _No! I can't see. I reel, blind, like a film left out in the sun._  
 _But it's too late. My retinas._  
 _Already scorched with a permanent copy of the meaningless image._  
 _It's just a little hole. It wasn't too bright._  
 _It was too deep._  
 _Stretching forever into everything._  
 _A hole of infinite choices._  
 _I realize now, that I wasn't looking in._  
 _I was looking out._  
 _And he, on the other side, was looking in._

"That's deep..." I really don't get the idea of the poem, but I liked it. I can see, Monika is good at this as well.

"Thank you! You could say... your unexpected arrival gave me inspiration to write this... hehe~"

Monika's smile is really beautiful. Her eyes seem to be staring directly at the very bottom of my soul... I could watch this sight forever.

"So..." I must have been staring at her for too long... it's almost hypnotizing.

"I really see why you are the president of this club."

"Hehe... these words mean a lot to me, Henry! I really hope you like your stay here!"

"Don't worry. So far, so good."

"Okay everyone!" Monika speaks loud enough for the rest to hear her.

"I hope you had fun sharing poems! Don't forget to write something for tomorrow too! Although,tomorrow we will have to sort out everything for the upcoming festival! Try to think of anything that we could do!~"

Everyone starts picking their stuff up, and I can see Sayori signaling to me.

"Are you ready to go Henry?"

"Yeah, all set."

"Well, Edward is ready too, so let's go! Also, Henry..." We go out of the classroom, while she's speaking.

"Did you like sharing poems with everybody?~"

"Yeah, it was a joyful experience. Next time, I will write something better, trust me!" I try to look as serious as possible, but I finally laugh at what I said, and so does Sayori.

And for now, the club is over.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everybody! Zhalos, Inc. here! Sorry for taking so damn looong to write this one. Seriously, it took longer than I would have expected. Anyways! Did you like it? Let me know! I really want to know what you think of this chapter. It may not be the best, but at least I'm trying as hard as I can to write something half decent.

If you have any ideas for the story, you can tell me as well. I'm open for everything! Anyways! Now part 3 is over... see ya next time!


End file.
